Pasado
by MuzThompson
Summary: Porque no importaba lo que dijera el mundo, él no odiaba a Harry Potter. Desde aquella vez en la tienda de Madame Malkin.


¡**Nueva historia! **

**Este one-shot simplemente fluyó durante las clases esta mañana. Mi amiga, Kiara-rusher, escribió otra historia slash de glee y yo también quise hacer una. Este es el resultado. Aparte, hoy casi no me dieron clases los maestros de mi prepa y tuve mucho tiempo para terminar la historia entre clases.**

_Disclaimer: los personajes son de Rowling. Si fueran míos Fred estaría vivo y Severus estaría casado con Lily y seria el padre de Harry. Así que, no, desgraciadamente nada de esto pasó en la historia._

**Ya saben que cualquier tipo de crítica es bienvenida. **

**Muz Thompson.**

**Pasado**

Al ver a ese niño con ropa vieja y holgada dueño de los ojos verdes mas brillantes que vio nunca, algo dentro de él se movió. Era una sensación cálida y le recorrió el pecho llenándolo de… algo, algo que hacía que sintiera un cariño infundado hacia ese niño de ojos verdes, que hacía que sintiera un deseo de protegerlo y cuidarlo. Jamás se imagino que aquel niño fuera Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico y, por consecuente, su rival.

Su padre se lo dejó claro: _sangre sucias_, muggles, el Señor Tenebroso, herencia mágica y un montón de otras cosas que no debía traicionar, que debía de guardar con recelo y que hubiera hecho de no ser porque eso era contra lo que esos ojos esmeraldas luchaban.

Durante los siguientes años pasó varias noches en vela sin poder olvidar los ojos verdes de Harry llenos de reproche o dolor o desagrado. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Porque su padre se lo mandaba? Aunque muchas veces se lo planteó, nunca llegó a rebelarse contra su padre.

¡Como lo lamentó tantas veces!

Después apareció aquella preciosa y única oportunidad en sexto año. Lo tuvo allí, enfrente de él. Pudo haberle hablado, decirle todas esas cosas que luchaban por salir, pedirle disculpas, ¡Lo que fuera!

Pero no lo hizo.

En vez de eso lo atacó con una imperdonable y terminó tendido en el suelo del baño sangrando por todo el pecho. Esa fue la primera vez que vio algo distinto en esos ojos esmeraldas: culpa.

Después de que él, Draco Malfoy, dijera e hiciera todas esas cosas que lastimaban al héroe del mundo mágico ¿Harry Potter aun así se sentía culpable al causar esas heridas? Era algo imposible, eso mismo trató de decirse a si mismo muchas veces después del incidente, pero desde entonces Harry no lo veía a los ojos aún con culpa visibles en los esmeraldas.

Cuando llegó la guerra, no lo vio por mucho tiempo y cuando lo hizo, deseó que no hubiese sido de aquella forma. Sabía que era él, cuando le preguntaron si ese chico era Harry Potter. Y no dijo nada, porque al fin tenía de nuevo la oportunidad de hacer algo correcto, algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso; porque ya no estaba tan orgulloso de su padre.

Para cuando la guerra terminó, de la antigua influencia de los Malfoy no quedaba nada más que un par de cámaras en Gringotts, una pequeña casa y su anillo como Lord Malfoy. Su trabajo en el ministerio no era el que soñó tantas veces cuando era niño, al contrario, era pésimo. Su jefe y la familia de éste fueron víctimas de ataques mortífagos y su hijo menor murió en la guerra, por lo tanto, el culpable directo era Draco y hacia lo que fuera por hacerle la vida mas difícil al exmortifago.

Los días pasaban así. De Harry Potter no se supo mucho, más que estuvo en San Mungo un par de meses y después salió a ver el resto del mundo. Draco ni siquiera tuvo el momento de agradecerle salvarlo de Azkaban a él y a su madre en los juicios posteriores a la guerra.

_Draco se encontraba esperando el ascensor en el atrio del ministerio con algo de impaciencia, si llegaba tarde su jefe era capaz de descontarle la mitad de su paga y con el poco dinero que tenia en Gringotts, era mejor que su paga estuviera completa. Cuando lleg__ó__ el ascensor se subió aprisa y esper__ó__ de la misma manera a quien se fuera a subir con __é__l...aunque nunca nadie se subía al mismo ascensor que __é__l, excepto Granger y uno que otro hijo de muggles. Y tal fue su sorpresa al ver a Harry Potter entrar en el ascensor que se le olvid__ó__ que llegaría retrasado._

_Harry vestía de forma muggle, una camisa a cuadros verdes y un pantalón de mezclilla. Por lo menos esas ropas le quedaban bien._

_-Ah, hola Malfoy – los ojos verdes de Harry destellaban tras unas gafas cuadradas mucho mas modernas que las redondas._

_-Hola – Draco estaba demasiado sorprendido como para articular palabra aparte de que, ¡Harry Potter le estaba hablando! Sin una sola pizca de desprecio u odio en su voz._

_-¿trabajas en el ministerio? – La voz de Harry lo sac__ó__ de sus pensamientos al presente y Draco s__ó__lo pudo asentir - ¿Cómo es? – el ascensor ya estaba en marcha._

_-Realmente no soy la persona adecuada para que preguntes eso._

_-¿Tan malo te tratan?_

_Era extraño, que Harry le estuviera hablando y que en sus ojos no hubiera más que curiosidad._

_-Soy un mortifago, es comprensible que me traten de esa forma – dijo Draco mirando hacia otro lado._

_-Aun así. Es decir, no mataste a nadie y lo único que hiciste fue obedecer a tu padre. Éramos niños en una guerra – Harry lo mir__ó__ por un momento – Pero gracias por decírmelo, eso significa que la gente no ha cambiado – miraba al frente con una sonrisa triste._

_-¿Creíste que cambiarían? – pregunt__ó__ Draco con una ceja levantada._

_La puerta del ascensor se abrió para revelar a dos magos que rápidamente, al ver a Draco, dijeron que esperarían a otro ascensor. Harry frunció el ceño._

_-Creí que la gente dejaría de juzgar solo por el apellido de una persona o su pasado. Pero al parecer no lo han hecho. Y no me sorprendo realmente – dijo Harry, bufando – tal parece que es mucho pedir._

_Draco no dijo nada, prefiriendo quedarse callado. Parecía uno de sus sueños, esos en los que Harry y el mismo eran amigos._

A ese encuentro le siguieron más.

En el ascensor. En la cafetería. En el restaurante muggle de la esquina. Incluso llegaron a verse en el departamento de Harry, y para ese entonces, ya podían considerarse amigos.

Draco supo muchas cosas de Harry que no sabia. No sabía que los tíos de Harry lo trataban tan mal o que nunca había tenido un regalo de cumpleaños hasta que entró a Hogwarts. Empezó a ver a Harry con otros ojos, a respetarlo y, sin querer, a amarlo.

Después de unos meses, el profeta se enteró de su amistad. Y a Harry le llegaron tantos vociferadores como a Draco. Ambos rieron durante mucho tiempo sobre el contenido de diversas cartas.

Durante un par de años siguieron así. Como amigos.

Hasta que Harry se hartó del jefe de Draco. Draco jamás había visto a su jefe tan aterrado. Al final, Draco se encontró libre de su jefe y una estadía en el departamento de Harry por tiempo indefinido ya que su madre ocupaba la pequeña casa en Francia.

No supo cuando ni porque, pero un día Draco se encontró besando a Harry y Harry se encontró correspondiéndole. En ese momento Draco supo que todo el sufrimiento que ambos vivieron había valido la pena y si alguien llegaba a dañar al dueño de los ojos mas verdes y brillantes que jamás vio, no viviría para contarlo. Porque no importaba lo que dijera el mundo, él no odiaba a Harry Potter. Desde aquella vez en la tienda de Madame Malkin.

~El resto de la historia esta inconclusa, porque actualmente los dos protagonistas ahora viven juntos y escribiendo una nueva historia.~


End file.
